The present invention relates to a computer system that provides a service through dialogue with a user.
A technique in which a user is authenticated and a service is provided to the user on the basis of authentication results is well known. Services to be provided include services to facilitate the purchase of products, services to search for a destination, payment services, and the like.
One known user authentication method is the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-108200 A, for example. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-108200 A indicates that “a recorded face database 150 records, for the same person, rough verification facial feature data and main verification facial feature data are recorded in association with each other. A detection unit 120 has inputted thereto in real time a far distance facial image from a far distance camera 11 and a near distance facial image from a near distance camera 21. An extraction unit 130 extracts the rough verification facial feature data from a far distance facial image and extracts the main verification facial feature data from the near distance facial image. A verification unit 140 searches a registered face database 150 for rough verification facial feature data matching the extracted rough verification facial feature data, and if there are one or more hits for the rough verification facial feature data, the verification unit identifies main verification facial feature data associated with the rough verification facial feature data, and determines if there is main verification facial feature data that matches the extracted main verification object data.” The verification method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-108200 A can realize high speed and high accuracy authentication processing.
One known example of a system for performing in dialogue with a user is the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2016-76117 A, for example. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2016-76117 A indicates that “a dialogue analysis unit 2 determines the emotional state of a user on the basis of dialogue content with the user, and a response type determination unit 4 determines a type of response to the dialogue content with the user on the basis of the emotional state. Also, a dialogue generation unit 7 acquires user preference information (topic information, entity information, for example) from a personal database 10, acquires a template based on the response type from a dialogue database 8, and outputs content merging the user preference information into the template as dialogue content.”